Spider-Man. Rise of Venom
Spider-Man. Rise of Venom is a film directed by Jon Watts. It's the first movie in the Phase 4 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It explains Peter Parker's backstory before he got recruited by Iron Man in Captain America. Civil War. Cast. * Tom Holland as Peter Paerker, a young 16 years old teenager from Queens and secretly Spider-Man. * Jacob Batalon '''as Ned Leeds, Peter's only friend. * '''Ben Affleck '''as Venom/Eddie Brocks, the victim of an extraterrestial parasite and main villain of the movie. * '''Karen Gillan '''as '''Gwendolyn Stacy, Peter's love interest. * '''Jim Carrey '''as Green Goblin, inhabitant of Venom's planet and the one who intially sent the parasite towards Earth. * '''Marisa Tomey '''as Aunt May, Peter's lovely aunt and his mothernal figure. Plot. The movie begins in space, where a meteorite is heading directly towards Earth. Then, we get a look of New York City, where we can see a young man called Eddie Brocks smoking weed in a back alley, the meteorite crashes right next to him, and he goes to inspect it, suddenly, a black, goopy spherical monster sprints out of the meteorite directly towards Eddie's face, it crawls towards the interior of his mouth, and Eddie's body starts slowly becoming black and goopy like the creature, until he eventually turns to Venom, who runs around the streets of New York, killing anyone in sight. The police arrive to combat him, but Venom easily kills them all and runs away into the Brooklyn Bridge, he then hops down into the ocean. Next morning, in the parker residence, young Peter Parker watches the news about the several homicides that have been taking place in New York lately, but Aunt May walks in and tells Peter that it's time to go to school, he agrees and gets into the School Bus along with his friend Ned and love interest Gwen, the bus goes on a school field-trip and stops at a Biology Laboratory, Peter and his class walks into a room filled with genetically-modified animals, and when the teacher leaves to go to the bathroom, Gwen challenges Peter to touch a genetically-modified spider, which Peter does to impress her, however, the spider bites Peter and he stumbles back stunned, but slaps himself to get back into reality, suddenly. Venom breaks into the lab and starts killing people, Peter starts running away from the parasite but he chases after him, they end up in an aquarium-looking room, and Peter discovers that he can shoot webs from his wrists, after a short fight with Venom, the creature runs away from the lab. Back in home, Peter decides to make a suit for himself, and stop crimes in New York City. Meanwhile, in space, an alien-like figure called Green Goblin flies through space, apparently searching for Earth to see the results of his "experiment". He reunites with Venom, and asks him how's the plan going, Venom answers that a boy has recently got super-powers, and that he could be a threat to the plan. Green Goblin growls and orders him to kill Peter, who now calls himself Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man stops a bank robbery, before noticing that Venom is climbing up the Statue of Liberty, Peter quickly webs there and fights Venom again, eventualy defeating him and throwing him into the ocean, Peter quickly hops off the bridge as well and webs towards the dock. Next day he has a date with Gwen in a café, eventually, night comes and the two go to the Brooklyn Bridge, where Peter confesses his love for Gwen and both kiss, Gwen returns to her house, but doesn't find her parents anywhere, she goes upstairs only to find Green Goblin. She screams, but before she can run out, Green Goblin punches her and leaves her unconscious. Gwen wakes up in the middle of a moldy, dusty room, tied up and gagged, Green Goblin walks up to her, smiling. Peter listens to some music in his room, when suddenly, he hears a knock at the door, he goes to open and finds Venom, who grabs him by the neck and throws him across the room, Peter quickly goes to put on his suit and starts fighting with Venom, it all seems lost for Peter, but suddenly, Aunt May jumps towards Venom and stabs him in the forehead with a butcher knife, this distracts him from Peter and gives him enough time to web Venom's face and kick him out of the window, he gets impaled by a TV antenna and dies, suddenly, the TV turns on, showing images of the Brookyn Bridge, with Green Goblin being the one recording it all, he tells Peter that if he doesn't show up here in 5 minutes he'll be late for the big show, and that his 'friend' Gwen is also here. Peter sprints towards the top of the Brooklyn Bridge and sees the Green Goblin right next to someone covered by a green/purple sheet, he removes the sheet, revealing Gwen, with several wounds, tied up to a chair and gagged, her feet being covered by cement. Spider-Man webs towards the Green Goblin to save Gwen, but it's too late, the monstrous villain kicks the chair down towards the sea, and Gwen falls towards the sea and quickly sinks, dying drowned. Spider-Man kicks Green Goblin off the bridge too, in an attack of rage, but Green Goblin grabs him and they both get propelled towards the sea, however, Peter webs the bridge and gets back up, he witnesses as the Green Goblin melts when he comes in contact with the water and slowly walks away. In Gwen's funeral, Peter leaves his old Spider-Man suit on her grave as a gift, and decides to make one by himself. In the Post-Credits scene, we see the same black goop from the beginning of the movie crawling around Death Valley in California, but it gets smashed by a shield... Captain America's shield. Category:Movies Category:Movies from the MCU Phase 4 (Mystic Sauce)